


Il n'y a pas de secret qui tienne

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Opposites Attract, Seduction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elles sont toutes folles de lui. Ses meilleurs amis lui portent un intérêt douteux. Il n'est pourtant pas très beau, pas très sexy et pas très intelligent. Découvrir son secret est une mission qui ne pouvait qu'échoir à Aphrodite...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il n'y a pas de secret qui tienne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/gifts).



> Titre: il n'y a pas de secret qui tienne  
> Personnages : Aphrodite & Seiya, et accessoirement Milo, Deathmask et Aldébaran  
> Rating : PG  
> Communauté / Requête : Hybridation / Seiya/Aphrodite – un charme diabolique – tous ratings  
> Nombre de mots : # 3200  
> Note : du grand bof moyen, avec l'intention de détailler une certaine thématique sans autre résultat que d'avoir bataillé pour un résultat pas franchement génial. Enfin bon, si vous y comprenez quelque chose, tant mieux!  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada

**Il n’y a pas de secret qui tienne**

 

« Impossible.

— Mais puisqu’on te le dit ! »

 

L’air dubitatif, Aphrodite regarda successivement les quelques pairs qui l’entouraient, avant de secouer résolument la tête, ses boucles turquoise fouettant l’air d’indignation :

 

« Mais enfin, vous l’avez bien regardé ?! Avec son tee-shirt rouge acheté par lot de cinquante, son jean trop court et ses baskets qui ont fait trois guerres, vous voulez me faire croire qu’il les tombe toutes ?

— Toutes. » Et Milo de croiser les bras tout en hochant gravement le menton. « Je l’ai vu.

— Et même la petite, là, celle de l’orphelinat – Aldébaran dodelina, sans masquer son irritation – alors que franchement, elle mérite mieux.

— Et on dit “toutes”, on pourrait tout aussi bien dire “tous”, hein.

— Quoi ? » A ce niveau-là, ce n’était même plus une aberration mais une offense faite aux dieux et à la création. Le Suédois, ses yeux étrécis, fit un pas en direction du Cancer : « Explique-toi, Deathmask.

— Ben y a rien à expliquer, suffit de regarder. T’as pas vu comme le Dragon le reluque ?

— Mais je croyais que…

— Tu veux parler de la gamine, la chinoise, là ? Elle est bien conne si tu veux mon avis.

— Il a un secret, déclara le Scorpion. Je ne vois pas d’autre explication.

— Oui mais lequel ? »

 

Le petit soupir du Brésilien, pour discret qu’il fut, n’échappa à personne, et encore moins à Aphrodite. Son index tapotant son menton, il prit le temps d’observer son massif compagnon avant qu’un puissant sentiment d’injustice ne lui dégringole dessus. C’était tout bonnement intolérable. Le Taureau, imposant, charismatique, puissant, à la gentillesse et à l’humilité sans pareille, en était réduit à envier un freluquet comme Pégase ? A… jalouser cet être d’une banalité affligeante, avec son physique de paysan japonais et son intelligence à deux drachmes ? Une petite ride osa se creuser entre les sourcils délicatement dessinés des Poissons. Il n’acquiescerait bien entendu pas à haute voix, mais le Lion avait probablement raison. Rien, absolument rien chez Pégase ne pouvait justifier un tel succès auprès des deux sexes. C’est donc qu’il trichait d’une manière ou d’une autre. Et parce qu’il était un chevalier d’or, donc un homme noble et prompt à défendre plus faible que soi comme chacun sait, Aphrodite des Poissons découvrirait le pot aux roses. Et en ferait savourer le contenu à Seiya jusqu’à la dernière épine.

 

* * *

 

Cela sentait… la sueur. Et plus exactement la transpiration froide macérant au cœur d’un tas de vêtements sales abandonnés dans une pièce humide. Plissant le nez, Aphrodite repoussa la porte du bout des doigts, jusqu’à ce qu’elle grince dans le silence bientôt rompu par la voix joyeuse de l’occupant des lieux, en provenance de l’autre bout de la bicoque :

 

« Et bien, qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Entre ! »

 

 _Par Athéna._ La profonde inspiration dégoûtée du Suédois se coinça dans sa gorge et ses yeux s’agrandirent tandis qu’il avisait l’endroit où il était censé pénétrer. Pour ce faire, la nécessité de mettre un pied devant l’autre faisait loi. Mais lorsqu’il n’était possible de le poser nulle part ?

 

« Oh, attends. » La tête ébouriffée de Pégase venait de surgir par-delà le chambranle d’une pièce obscure qui devait lui tenir lieu de chambre, un sourire pas vraiment contrit en travers de la figure. « Je n’ai pas trop eu le temps de ranger ces derniers temps avec les allers-retours aux Enfers, enfin tu sais ce que c’est. Bouge pas, je vais arranger ça ! »

 

Et le corps de suivre la tête, sous un regard suédois partagé entre la consternation et la surprise. Le Japonais n’était vêtu que d’un caleçon qui avait dû être blanc dans une vie antérieure et il ne lui était visiblement pas venu à l’esprit de se vêtir en présence de son visiteur. Mais d’un autre côté… Aphrodite dressa un sourcil : du plus loin qu’il s’en souvienne, c’était bien la première fois qu’il voyait Seiya en civil dépourvu de la panoplie habituelle du héros malgré lui. A savoir sans son tee-shirt rouge et son jean bleu, dont il entrevoyait cependant les couleurs criardes roulées en boule sur une chaise.

 

« Décidément…. Allez, ouste, toi ! » Tout entier plongé dans sa contemplation effarée du désordre ambiant, Aphrodite sursauta bien malgré lui quand ses oreilles délicates furent douloureusement heurtées par une cascade de ferraille sur sa droite. D’un geste négligent, Seiya balançait un gantelet de bronze par-dessus son épaule en s’adressant à l’amoncellement désordonné derrière lui, fraîchement repoussé dans un coin :

« Tu sais très bien où est ta boîte, alors fais pas ta capricieuse et vas-y toute seule. Quoi ? »

 

Le chevalier des Poissons avait dressé un index, à mi-chemin entre la menace et la demande d’autorisation de s’exprimer, pour désigner l’enchevêtrement de pièces métalliques :

« C’est ton armure ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix méfiante.

— Oui – le Japonais haussa les épaules – ça pose un souci ? »

Il aurait pu s’offusquer d’une telle question de la part d’un de ses pairs, fut-il son supérieur hiérarchique – sur le papier tout du moins – et avec lequel il n’avait de surcroît aucune accointance particulière, si ce n’était une vague et ancienne relation de nuisible à jardinier. Mais son sourire demeurait là, éclatant de blancheur au milieu de son visage décidément trop bronzé, donnant le sentiment quelque peu inconfortable au Suédois qu’il attendait sa réponse avec la plus grande sincérité du monde. Attente à laquelle un Aphrodite récalcitrant finit par répondre :

« Et bien, il n’est pas surprenant qu’elle se… _comporte_ de la sorte, vu la façon dont tu t’adresses à elle. Elle t’a tout de même sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.

— Parce que c’est ce à quoi elle sert. C’est une simple armure après tout, non ? »

 

 _Une armure baignée du sang des chevaliers d’or, espèce d’ingrat !_ Mais le douzième chevalier d’or n’eut pas le temps de faire part de sa réprobation à Seiya, car sa propre protection manifestait déjà sa révolte depuis l’autre bout du Domaine Sacré, comme Pégase continuait :

 

« Comme la tienne d’ailleurs, et celles de tous les autres. Allez, c’est bon, tu peux entrer maintenant, je crois ! »

 

Tout en parlant, Seiya n’avait cessé de s’activer et un chemin libre de tout obstacle s’était miraculeusement matérialisé jusqu’au centre de la salle principale de la petite maison.

 

« Je te sers quelque chose ? Fit-il en plongeant dans un vénérable réfrigérateur pendant que son invité impromptu se résignait à poser le bout de ses fesses sur le rebord d’une chaise, tout en se refusant à l’examiner plus que nécessaire.

— Heu, je…

— Café, thé ?

— C'est-à-dire que…

— Une bière. Ou je dois avoir du jus de fruits quelque part. Enfin, peut-être bien ? Ca fait longtemps en même temps… »

 

Il ne poserait pas ses coudes sur cette table. Jamais. Ni même un poignet. Rien. Et d’ailleurs peut-être même devrait-il s’en écarter, un faux mouvement est si vite arrivé ; son tee-shirt, fraîchement repassé du matin et fleurant bon le propre, pourrait bien y rester collé.

 

« Ou de l’eau, et…

— Un verre d’eau. C’est très bien, un verre d’eau. » Fit précipitamment le Suédois avant de se mordre les lèvres devant sa bêtise. D’où diable le Japonais allait-il sortir le verre ? Si par malheur, il allait le repêcher au fond de l’évier, promis juré sur la tête d’Athéna, il se lèverait et s’en repartirait sans plus jamais s’approcher de Pégase, ni de cet… de ce... Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. L’âcreté de l’odeur fut la plus forte. Oui, voilà : de ce _cloaque_.

 

L’idée d’Athéna éveilla cependant dans son esprit ce à quoi il n’osait penser. Il avait invoqué sa déesse. Certes dans le secret de ses réflexions donc ça ne comptait pas vraiment mais enfin, déjà sa cervelle surentraînée reliait les points en suivant les numéros et il n’avait pas besoin de parvenir au bout du trait pour se figurer _la_ scène qu’il ne voulait se figurer à aucun prix. _Ne sois pas idiot, c’est de Saori qu’il s’agit_ , fit sa bonne conscience, plus revancharde que jamais. La petite japonaise, là, Miho, OK : orpheline s’occupant d’orphelins, humaine lambda, intérêt nul. Shaina, bon, passait encore même si c’était déjà très limite de son point de vue : après tout, il s’agissait tout de même d’un chevalier d’argent et pas n’importe lequel. Et l’Italienne pouvait se targuer d’une classe naturelle à la base du premier clou de talon de laquelle Seiya ne parviendrait jamais à se hisser. Il avait beau y réfléchir, et tourner le contexte dans tous les sens, les raisons pour lesquelles Shaina était tombée raide dingue amoureuse de ce type lui échappaient totalement. Et puis il y avait le cas très particulier de Saori Kido. Sa mythologie, le Suédois la connaissait jusqu’à l’extrême limite de ses ongles taillés au carré, il ne nourrissait par conséquent guère de doute quant à la relation de protecteur à déesse entretenu par Pégase et Athéna. De cela au moins, il demeurait persuadé que le Japonais n’avait rien perverti. Mais pour ce qu’il s’agissait de la Japonaise… Il n’avait intercepté que des ouïes dires : issue d’une famille bourgeoise, excellente éducation, quelque peu précieuse, voire peste à ses heures perdues et passées. Au final, et à l’exception d’un petit côté horripilant potentiellement partagé par ces deux-là, rien, absolument rien ne prédisposait Seiya à entretenir autre chose avec Saori Kido qu’une franche détestation. Or…

 

« Qu’est-ce qui t’amène par ici, au fait ? »

 

Extirpé sans cérémonie de ses pensées par l’accent à couper au couteau du Japonais, Aphrodite se recomposa une attitude – épaules droites, menton levé, et lippe désinvolte – et fit mine de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre avant de reposer celui-ci avec soin devant lui, de croiser les jambes et de pencher légèrement la tête de côté, le regard pas vraiment braqué sur son interlocuteur mais plutôt errant dans son environnement :

 

« Disons que… Je m’interrogeais.

— Au sujet de quoi ?

— De toi. » Les prunelles azur des Poissons étaient revenus se poser sur Pégase et le fixaient avec une intensité telle que ce dernier rougit :

« Je ne vois pas bien ce qui… » Et contre toute attente, il se mit à rire tout en se frictionnant le sommet du crâne avec son poing d’un air gêné : « Qu’est-ce que quelqu’un comme toi voudrait savoir à mon sujet ? »

 

Le petit discours vaguement emphatique et tout à fait méprisant que le chevalier d’or s’apprêtait à déverser sur son vis-à-vis perdit de sa consistance devant la question posée et ce fut au tour d’Aphrodite de marquer un temps d’arrêt :

« Ca veut dire quoi “quelqu’un comme moi” ? » Entre s’offusquer et se rengorger, il n’avait pas encore choisi et attendit la réponse du Japonais non sans une certaine curiosité soupçonneuse.

— Et bien, _comme toi_. Je veux dire – Seiya eut un geste sans consistance désignant tout à la fois son interlocuteur et lui-même – on n’est pas pareil, tous les deux. »

 

 _Sans blague !_ Un petit sourire condescendant s’en vint étirer les lèvres du Suédois et il inclina la tête devant ce qu’il ne pouvait considérer autrement que comme un compliment.

 

« Tu es tellement parfait que… Qu’on n’a pas l’impression que tu fais partie de notre monde. »

 

Cela aurait été dit sur un autre ton, qu’il fut empli de respect ou tout en contraire suintant de fiel, Aphrodite aurait réagi. Tout de suite. Mais en l’occurrence, l’incompréhension palpable dans la voix de Seiya, doublée d’une espèce de franchise naïve, lui coupa si bien le sifflet que l’autre reprit, poursuivant sa réflexion à haute voix :

« C’est vrai, quoi, c’est sûr que ça doit être chouette, de vivre là-haut, dans le Domaine Sacré, avec les serviteurs et les gardes et après tout, quand on y réfléchit deux minutes, vous n’avez même pas besoin d’en sortir… Je ne sais pas. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu bizarre quand même ?

— Bizarre ? fit Aphrodite d’une voix réfrigérante.

— Ben oui : Athéna protège la Terre et vous n’y vivez pas. Sur Terre. Enfin, si, mais pas vraiment. Ah, c’est compliqué ! » Et il explosa d’un rire franc duquel toute moquerie étant cependant absente. Seiya riait non de lui-même ou de son invité mais de cette étrange perception qu’il avait et dont l’importance devenait soudain toute relative de par son hilarité irrépressible.

 

D’un geste, il essuya une larme au coin de ses yeux et reporta son attention sur le Suédois :

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi sérieux tout à coup ? » lui demanda-t-il, non sans se départir de ce sourire qui parut tout à coup à Aphrodite faire partie intégrante du personnage en face de lui. « J’ai dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ? »

 

Dit ? Peut-être. A moins que les mots ne trouvent leur substance dans ce qu’il suffisait d’observer. Le Suédois réprima un petit soupir d’agacement à l’idée que Deathmask avait adopté la bonne tactique sans même en avoir conscience. Quoiqu’entre observer et comprendre, demeurait un fossé trop large pour le rital vulgaire du quatrième étage. Mais pas pour les Poissons du douzième dont l’entendement vacilla au contact de la Révélation. Le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui, vêtu de son seul caleçon, avec sa tignasse emmêlée et ses pieds négligemment appuyés contre une chaise voisine, n’était rien d’autre qu’un être humain. Un chevalier divin ? Dans une armure divine ? _Mes fesses, oui !_ De ladite armure divine ne subsistait qu’un tas de pièces en bronze, cabossées et fendues, remisées dans un coin. Quant au chevalier en question, il vivait certes dans ce qui pouvait être qualifié de foutoir absolu, mais au beau milieu de ce désordre s’étalait toute son existence. Là, appuyée contre un coffre dont le couvercle peinait à renfermer le contenu, une guitare se dressait, ses cordes sagement tendues sur le bois patiné par les années. Plus loin, sur une commode ordinaire, s’étageait des piles de cassettes et de CD, toute prêtes à s’écrouler sous leur poids. Ici encore, au pied du canapé traînait un livre ouvert et retourné face contre le sol et dont le titre n’était pas lisible.

 

Reportant son attention sur son hôte, le Suédois s’avisa que ce dernier ne lui prêtait pas véritablement attention et que s’il avait surpris le chevalier d’or en train d’examiner son intérieur d’un œil différent à défaut d’être tout à fait neuf, il ne s’en formalisait pas outre mesure. Il n’avait rien à cacher. Ce monde qu’il avait défendu au prix de son existence à trois reprises, il y vivait, et il s’y trouvait même fort bien.

 

Son absolue croyance dans la vie l’avait jeté dans les bras de la Mort plus souvent qu’à son tour. Mais il n’avait pas ainsi risqué sa peau au nom d’une allégeance, cette même allégeance pourtant colonne vertébrale de l’enseignement et de la manière d’être, de penser, de respirer des chevaliers d’or. Avec les piètres résultats auxquels ce conditionnement pourtant parfait avait mené. Non. Le jeune homme avait agi de la sorte au nom de tout ce qui comptait pour lui, et pour lui seul. Ses amis, sa sœur et in fine, la femme qu’il aimait. Athéna, Saori, qu’importait en fin de compte quand de question, il n’y en a aucune à se poser ?

 

Seiya n’était pas Pégase. Point barre. L’espace d’un instant, le regard des Poissons s’attarda sur le corps musclé et durement éprouvé par les blessures du Japonais sans s’en émouvoir outre mesure. Des corps d’éphèbes bien sous tous rapports, le Sanctuaire en rengorgeait à chaque détour de dorienne. Mais des êtres solaires, pourtant cent fois confrontés à la mort, à la trahison, à la duplicité et à la lâcheté, et dont la joie de vivre toute simple suffisait à elle seule à drainer vers eux les âmes de tout un chacun, non, il n’y en avait pas tant que ça.

 

Un sourire étira les lèvres du chevalier d’or, dépourvu cette fois de toute arrogance ou supériorité mal placée :

 « Il n’y pas de secret, hein.

— De secret ? Pourquoi tu parles de secret ? » L’air ahuri, Seiya s’était redressé sur sa chaise et ce fut au tour d’Aphrodite d’éclater d’un rire à ce point communicatif que Pégase lui emboîta le pas, s’esclaffant à son tour.

« Laisse tomber, finit par répondre le Suédois après avoir repris son souffle. L’histoire de quelque chose qu’on n’avait pas bien compris, mais qu’on aurait dû comprendre depuis longtemps. Rien de bien grave en soi.

– Alors tant mieux. » Et dans ces mots résonna le franc contentement du Japonais. Il était heureux pour son interlocuteur qu’il en soit ainsi et ledit interlocuteur se surprit à s’en satisfaire à son tour.

« A l’occasion, Seiya, tu devrais passer me voir. » D’aucuns auraient demandé “pour quoi faire ?” mais pas le jeune homme. Lui se contenta de tendre la main au chevalier d’or avec un « Tope là ! » enthousiaste.

 

 

* * *

 

« Dites-moi que je rêve. »

Et le Scorpion de se frapper le front de la paume de la main, pendant que Deathmask commençait à ricaner et que les massives épaules d’Aldébaran s’affaissaient encore un peu plus.

 

Là-bas, un peu plus haut dans un méandre de l’escalier, un parterre de roses rouges prenait ses aises avec un Aphrodite trônant en son centre, agenouillé devant l’un des massifs dont il semblait prendre grand soin. Et, penché vers lui, se tenait Pégase. Les deux hommes discutaient avec animation et bientôt, sous les yeux ahuris de ses pairs, le chevalier des Poissons tendit une rose écarlate au Japonais qui l’accepta en s’inclinant à plusieurs reprises, non sans que son rire ne s’en vienne cascader entre les temples.

 

« Et voilà. Lui aussi, commenta le Cancer narquois avant de tourner les talons et d’attaquer la descente. Bon, et bien puisqu’on laisse rentrer n’importe qui maintenant, je change de secteur. Ciao la compagnie ! »

 

Milo aimait bien Pégase. Bon, il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, c’était vrai, mais il lui avait toujours l’effet d’un bon petit gars. Ceci étant dit, la bande de jeunes japonais, là, avait un peu trop perturbé son quotidien tranquille d’assassin pour qu’il ait envie de les connaître autrement que de loin. Alors les grands signes d’Aphrodite pour qu’ils viennent le rejoindre, très peu pour lui et d’un regard un peu désolé, il planta là le Taureau avant d’emboîter le pas à Deathmask.

 

La disparition du Scorpion n’entama cependant pas l’enthousiasme du Suédois qui assortit ses signes d’invite d’un tonitruant « et bien alors, viens, qu’est-ce que tu attends ! » au point qu’Aldébaran pointa son index sur son propre torse l’air interrogateur non sans noter à part lui que cette façon d’interpeller autrui au cœur du Domaine Sacré ressemblait bien peu à Aphrodite.

« Oui, toi, bougre d’idiot ! Allez ! »

 

Non, décidément, le Suédois lui paraissait vraiment étrange. Un instant, il hésita à imiter ses deux alter ego, avant que ne lui parviennent de nouveau des éclats de rire. Et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, si ce n’était que ça lui faisait envie, il se dirigea vers les deux silhouettes perdues au milieu des roses.

 

**FIN**


End file.
